The Night Furies and Toothless (Being Rewritten)
by Draconicbeing2.0
Summary: What happened to the Night Furies? Where did they go? What was Toothless's childhood? You are about to find out... This is being rewritten for it to make better sense.
1. Prolouge

**I've decided to rewrite this story. It's taking me a while to think of anything new, and with the addition of Grimmel, I had quite a few more ideas on what to add on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, before there was a Toothless and Hiccup, before there were even dragon attacks on Berk, the Night Furies disappeared. Most of the flock left to migrate and reach their hunting grounds, only leaving behind the young, eggs, and their parents.

As the flock flew north, suddenly the lead dragon, Shadowclaws, yelled, "I feel something strange, like some sort of magnet trying to throw me off course". The other dragons started feeling it too.

"I've never felt this at all during our migration back home," rumbled Shadowclaws's best friend and mentor, Grawthing. "We would be wise to be cautious and avoid this pull, no matter how strong, for we are Night Furies!" he shouted, boosting everyone's spirit.

But the farther north they went, the stronger the pull, until the Furies had to stop altogether, or it would be too overwhelming.

Then all of a sudden, Gleam, a lesser female, started screaming in pain and agony. All the others were alarmed by this, and called to Shadowclaws for help. As Shadowclaws pushed through the magnetic force, Gleam started shaking and glowing.

She cackled and roared, "You puny Night Furies! You are all so weak and cowardly, especially you….um…..Shadowclaws!" Shadowclaws asked in terror, "What are you Gleam? Some sort of possessed spirit? Do you need our help to escape to the higher skies?"

Gleam tutted in displeasure. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…you are right about one thing. I possessed this slave. But she isn't very strong…hmm…"

"Who are you and why are you possessing her?!" Shadowclaws was frightened, for him, his flock, and Gleam. "Ahh yes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Destroyer, and I possess Gleam because she will lead you through the magnetic field, right into my claws!"

Shadowclaws looked at everyone and mouthed "FLY!" But Destroyer saw and froze all the Furies except Shadowclaws in place. The Furies weren't like flying statues though. They were also being mind-controlled by Destroyer. Gleam laughed as they fought against the invisible restraints, but little by little the Furies got tired, and each fell into possession of Destroyer. Shadowclaws pleaded with Destroyer. "Why are you doing this?" She just laughed and forced his mate, Moony, and Grawthing to take hold of him and follow Gleam.

Deeper they went into the magnetic field. Soon they reached the place where Destroyer started forcing herself into his mind. But he could clearly feel it was a weak attempt and wasn't affected. He thought this was probably due to all the dragons she was controlling. The place was a rocky, volcanic island, with no plants or animals in sight. Shadow gulped. Then a huge roar sounded over the volcano, and millions of dragons took flight, not from command, he realized, but fear. Shadowclaws was about to meet Destroyer…

Moony and Grawthing shoved and scraped him and forced him up the mountain of stone. As they reached the inside, Gleam suddenly swooped down into a long and narrow tunnel, with the rest in tow. Shadow thought the cave was perfect to fit a full grown Night Fury; a little too perfect. Then he realized he and his flock were about to get trapped in a cavern, and if they grew a bit more, they wouldn't fit through. He didn't tell his discovery to Destroyer, though.

As Shadow was led into the cavern, he saw a pit with many carvings in the ground shaped like a Night Fury. As each one walked to a different carving and lay down, the Fury would be freed of Destroyer, only to be forced to stay in that position forever, and that confused the Furies. Once each Night Fury was in place, Gleam grabbed Shadowclaws so Moony and Grawthing took their own position. Shadowclaws was forced into a pit at the back of the group.

Tears were streaming down Gleam's face, showing that she knew what was happening but had no way to control her actions. She then walked into a small pool that evaporated as soon as she drank. Nothing happened. Gleam then flew out and brought back fish. This was her job until Destroyer set her sights on a Viking village. Gleam wasn't around very often after that, only to bring fish.

As a few years passed, Shadowclaws realized what the water in the pool had done. It kept her in her young body so she could walk in and out without a problem, as opposed to everyone else, who were slowly growing.

A century passed, and still Gleam stayed young. But he could feel the restraints slipping. Gleam was fighting with herself and moaning all the time. Finally Gleam broke through enough to tell everyone that Destroyer was dying and had laid an egg, which was hatching tomorrow. Everyone groaned, for the egg would mean a hatchling with stronger powers that would be taught by Destroyer. Which was exactly what happened. Shadowclaws prayed for the first time on his life.

 _Someone please save us. Someone please save us. Someone….._


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short. I have school, but i will try and update as quickly as possible. The size of the chapters will depend on how much looks like an actual chapter. And I still need a name for Toothless before Hiccup calls him Toothless (I hope that makes sense). Enjoy the chapter!**

"Look, he's hatching!" said Luma. "No way! Our first brother!" sang Starlight and Jewla. "What will it look like?" asks their younger sister, Charlie. Their mom laughed. "Like your father did…" –sigh-.

The five of them were in their cave during a lightning storm on a mountain. They were predicting what their new brother was going to look like while eating salmon.

Ever since the rest of the tribe left and never came back, the rest of the Night Furies didn't want to fly after them, for fear of being attacked(and possibly killed) by whatever kept the Furies from returning. Their father was Jade, flying away to bring back new ideas. He was sort of like a scientist.

"Well then", said Jewla. "I think it's time to retire and wait out the storm. Let him hatch away". Luma shot her a grateful look. "Good idea. You know how long Night Furies take to hatch, now come along". They all went to bed.

 **AN HOUR LATER:**

BOOM! An extremely loud thunderclap sounded over the mountain. It startled Charlie, making her wake up, frightend. "Momma?" She wimpered. But she wasn't sleeping next to her. "Momma? Starlight? Jewla?" she asked into the wind.

"They aren't here" said a deep voice. Charlie whirled around to see a pure white bejeweled Night Fury standing over the egg. "Who are you? Leave my brother alone!", Charlie yelled. "Where is my family?" The dragon tilted her head. "For one so young I wasn't expecting you to be so stubbern. My name is Leona, and you are dreaming. I am a dreamhopper, visiter, whatever you want to call me. But you need to listen to me".

Now it was Charlies turn to tilt her head. "Why?" "You need to take the egg and put it on top of the tallest peak. Now" said Leona. "WHATTT?! WHY WOULD I KILL MY BROTHER?!" Leona sighed. "You won't kill him, I promise. He would be the first ever pure Fury. He would be the offspring of lightning and Death himself".

Charlie looked even more confused, and a little suspicious. "Lightning, yes, if I put him on top of the peak. But Death? Since when?" Leona explained "Your fathers real name was Death II, descended from Death. Your brother is going to be very weak. He will always be smaller than the average Fury, but you can spare him the weakness and make him faster, stronger, more agile, extremely strong fire, and deadly accuracy. Only if you put him on top of the peak".

Charlie really looked suspicious now. "And how do I know if I can trust you? Whatever I do now in this dream will actually happen out of my mind. I could easily kill him listening to you. Also, how did you get that info about my father?" Leona looked at her sadly, in defeat. "Alright. If you don't listen to me, ill just have to try with one of your sisters. I cant pick up the egg myself, since I'm 'not here'. I guess this is good bye, Charlie".

And she started to fade…


	3. Chapter 2

**Everyone! I know this chapter is short, but the next few will be longer. Enjoy!**

Charlie awoke with a start.

She grasped her brothers egg and flew to the highest mountain peak.

She put the egg in a cup shaped bowl a perfect fit for the egg and hovered, not sure what to do.

 _Why am I doing this? I could kill him. But the white Fury said otherwise….UGH._

A huge lightning bolt just struck the egg, and kept spiraling into it, till it was no more.

Warrior flew over cautiously, fearing the worst. But when she peeked into the cup, she immedeatly thought that Leona was correct. Because what she saw astounded her.

A pure Black Night Fury baby just lying there, no shell in sight. _What shall I name you?_

 **Yes. What shall she name him? I cannot continue without this name. If i had the name, I would be uploading a second chapter today.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so I decided on a name for Toothless *cough no one reviewed cough* and it was from the fact that I was using dashes as a placeholder while I wrote the story. This is the second chapter let out today. It took a while for me to decide what the chapter would be about. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

A FEW YEARS LATER:

Its Dash's birthday! The family starts setting up the cave while Warrior takes Dash to improve his fishing.

"So my young brother. How would you like to learn how to dive today?" asked Warrior. "I would love to!" Dash replied. "Watch me very closely" she said.

As Warrior circled over the ocean, she thought back to that fateful day when Dash hatched. Why she had done it, why she had listened to Leona, she didn't know. Warrior spied a school of fish and immediately dived. She caught three and flew out, seeing Dash staring in awe.

"Now it's your turn" Warrior said. Dash eagerly jumped up and started circling.

As she watched him, Jewla flew over. "It's ready" she said. "Let him finish first" she insisted. They both watched Dash circle with a cute determined look on his face. "He's not gonna catch anything, is he" Jewla chuckled.

Then he dived, and came up with half the school in his jaws, with the rest in his talons. Both sisters' jaws dropped. "mooff! Mi moughfft femm falm!" he mumbled. (Look! I caught them all!) "We-well then" Jewla said, recovering. "Mom wants to show you something Dash. I'll meet you two there".

She took off with a curious fish-full-mouth face watching her. Warrior was still staring at her little brother. _That lightning must have REALLY helped._ "How did you-never mind" she stuttered. "Come along. I'll help you with the fish".

They flew toward the cave with Warrior lost in thought. When they landed, the cave was dark and silent.

"Whe-where is everyone?" Dash whimpered. "Warrior?"

Then four flames were shot from four blue, light blue, grey, and purple figures at hanging pieces of wood, revealing the four figures to be his family. They were in front of a huge fish cake with a large carved stone behind them reading 'Happy 13th Birthday Dash!' "Happy 13th birthday Dash!" they shouted.

 **BTW the next chapter will be the first reason this Fan-Fic is rated T. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I will be jumping time a lot so the charecters will be growing. This chapter sort of explains the Riders of Berk episode 'What Lies Beneath'. Here will be a little violent so yeah.**

 **Shadowassassin755: Thanks for the review! I was thinking that part might have been a bit to much, but I couldn't think of a better way to illustrate his new 'power'. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

A year later

Dash was flying out of the nest looping and twirling in the sky. As he hopped through the clouds, he dived at breakneck speed into the pond where he made his first catch. _That's funny. I thought there was WAY more fish here…_

As he pondered, a scream and a yell, accompanied by a **Rask** shouted somewhere near his cave. Dash flew as fast as he could, only to see Starlight get slaughtered by a blue-black spike to the neck.

Dash screamed in fury, and went to bite the assailant. It turned out to be a long, snake-like dragon with rotating teeth and was covered in spikes. Dash didn't care what this dragon would do, only wanting his revenge.

He, along with Luma who flew out of the cave after hearing the scream, flew fast at the creature and attacked with rapid speed, killing it almost instantly. But it must have been a scout, because more of them dug out the ground and attacked them, like zombies. They were too strong, and they had to retreat. Jewla and Luma went to retrieve the body, but the dragons didn't wait to let them pass on their respects, and killed both of them.

Dash stared in shock. He felt numb and afraid. _These aren't dragons. They're MONSTERS. They wouldn't even let my family burn Starlight._

As he hovered, a whistling sound was heard, and out of nowhere Warrior shot out of the sky, shooting her plasma balls like crazy. She knocked out, and possibly killed, 7 dragons. The other 4 went mad and shot some rings of deadly fire at her. She managed to dodge three but not the fourth, coming from the smallest one, about Dash's age. That ring choked her tail fins and burned them off. She fell, screaming, into the woods somewhere.

Now Dash was the sole attention of the dragons. "What do you want?" he shouted at them. The dragons stopped their assault. They tried to speak, but their mouth was too big with too many teeth, making speech practically impossible. This angered them.

As they were trying to respond to Dash's question, he flew above the clouds and dive bombed three before his throat got to hot. He was still young, after all. They all were dead, in silence.

The youngest was spared, and watched them fall like Dash was watching his family get murdered.

Then the dragons head turned ever so slowly to face him. They just stared at each other. _I wonder if he'll ever att-_ he was cut off mid thought when the dragon lunged at him.

Dash did an evasive roll and bit it on a bare patch without any spikes. The dragon howled and thrashed his tail around, but Dash held on for dear life. Finally the dragon went limp with fear and exhaustion.

 _I could kill him, and avenge all their deaths. But what good will it do?_

As he thought, his grip slipped and the dragon took advantage of this, pulling out the tail and scratching him on the left arm in the process. The dragons looked at each other one more time, than started to hum. A cold feeling settled over the air as the dragons exchanged thoughts. They both roared as if on que, and took off in separate directions.

The other dragon flying on one way, Dash flying another: the direction of Berk.


	6. Chapter 5

**So. I'm sorry for not uploading earlier, but today was REALLY busy. I seureoisly mean it. No REALLY busy day. Ok, I should stop now. Sorry :D Anyway, any words undelined are words spoken by Red Death.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan** : **Only time will tell what happened! ;D But up to the point they meet.**

Dash had been flying for some time, and took to an island to rest and dress his wound. As he licked it, thoughts passed through his head. _Why didn't I kill it? I should have. This wound will probably scar. The dragon went in the direction of the lost tribe of Night Furies, so he should disappear too._

 _What's that?_ There was a slight tug in the air, almost like a deadly magnet. _After I clean this, I'll go investigate._

A couple of days passed on that little island.

He learned a dangerous thing about freshwater as well. There was something, off, about the water, so he ate more fish than drinking it. Every now and then he would see a little brown thing swim in it, and would recoil in disgust and fear.

Finally, the wound healed up and Dash was ready to follow that mysterious pull. As he flew, some young dragon warned him not to go any nearer, but it was so strong now, and he couldn't resist.

So he flew into the even stronger field of pulling, like it was calling him. Lightning one…oh Lightning one…. _That's funny,_ Dash thought. _I don't remember hearing any dragon called Lightning. Well, except for the Storm-Followers._ He continued to follow the soothing voice. Come young Lightning one. Come to me… He obliged.

Dash wished he didn't.

After about half an hour, he started feeling weird. His pupils dilated and his head was pounding. Dash tried to stop following the sound, but his brain forced his body to continue, into the mist. His ear flaps went up, listening.

 _Might as well follow the sound. Can't get out of this pull anyway._ Oh Lightning one…..Just a little further…..come to me. He wouldn't be able to stop if he tried. Dash's head kept pointing in that direction, following it. Then he turned. And turned again. Finally he saw a black pebbly beach with a huge mountain in the middle. _Bigger than mine. I should be weary._

He followed a bunch of other dragons in. they were the Fire-Coats, the Spike-thrower-Tails, the Rocky-Lumps, and the Double-Gassies. He didn't see any other Night Furies though, which worried him.

Then he jolted, in fear. _Oh no. this was the direction the Furies went and never came back. And I thought my enemy was in danger._ Dash let out a sarcastic chortle, causing some nearby dragons to look at him strangely.

A few then looked at him in concern, and the rest in pity. A blue and yellow Spike-thrower-Tail flew to Dash's side and gave a worried ~squawk~. "Why don't you have food? You know what happens if you don't bring any" it said. "What are you talking about?" Dash asked as the group soared into the mountain. "You really don't know?" it asked. "You'll get….Eaten". Dash let out all his breath. He was scared, and rightly so. This one who called him Lightning one was luring him for food. He was so stupid.

The Spike-thrower-Tail looked at him in concern. "Here". It handed him half her catch of these little white things. "Thanks for the-um-what is this?" Dash asked. "There sheep. You're not from around here, are you?" The dragon asked. "Nope" he replied.

They were flying in a massive cavern now. There was a pit of lava that everyone kept throwing their food in. he followed suit. But there was a Fire-Coat that was with them, and it looked so sad. Dash was about to go comfort him, but the Spike-thrower-Tail grabbed him and took him to a ledge.

"Why would you-". He was cut off by a low rumble. All the dragons quickly found a ledge and crouched. Except for the Fire-Coat. He bowed his head in shame and was ready for something, hovering over that pit. Little Lightning one…your choice…..to eat, or not to eat…hmmmm… Dash snorted in alarm. He stared at the pit.

 _I'm the decider. I'm the one who picks whether this Fire-Coat lives, or dies. Oh dear, I don't like this._ He thought it over.

Then he shouted at the pit.


	7. Chapter 6

**So. As you all know, I didn't make a new chapter yesterday. That is because I need to adapt to a new schedule, and I hope you guys allow me. Every other day I will post a new one. Not that big of a difference, is there. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Till Friday. (Again. Anything underlined is what Red Death says.**

"You will not eat the Fire-Coat. You will spare his life- " _and one day he will return the favor to me._ A deep throaty growl sounded. Fine…this Monstrous Nightmare will be spared by me….thanks to little Lightning one…hmmm…

All the dragons stared at him in shock. "I should be eaten. I don't deserve this kindness. Eat me mighty one. Killer." The Fire-Coat said in a weak voice. That alone shows greatness in itself….you are forgiven for not bringing me food…hmm…little Lightning one…how did you bring me 3 sheep without stopping anywhere….hmm….

The Spike-thrower-Tail stiffened behind him. All was still as he thought of a good response to keep the Spike-thrower-Tail safe.

"I saw a wounded Double-Gassie with 3 sheep. I killed it to put it out of its misery, and took the sheep" Dash said, hoping it was a believable answer. The other dragons started murmuring to each other.

I haven't heard any dragon use the ancient language for a long time….hmmm….you are indeed something, little Lighting one….. the Spike-thrower-Tail sighed a very quiet sigh. Deadly Nadder beside my Lightning one…lead him to the tunnel…..hmm…. _that hmm is starting to annoy me very much. What ancient language? I thought all dragons used these words. Hmm….ha, hope I don't become this strange voice._

The Spike-thrower-Tail really looked nervous now. It was shaking all over. "Are you sure I should Killer? I mean…" Do it or you become the meal! "ye, yes mam" the dragon stuttered. Dash followed it through the mountain.

"Soooo. What's your name?" Dash asked, trying to sooth it. "Oh. Umm I don't remember. After my parents died in a raid, no one really took care of me after that. No one called me by my name either, so I forgot. Ah well. Killer says names don't matter, but she has a name. It's confusing, really". The dragon replied. "Ok, so what's a raid? And are you a girl? I mean, not to be rude, your voice is a bit….." "Gruff? Deep? I get that a lot, believe me" She said."A raid is when we go to the Viking village and ste—I mean, borrow food to give to Killer".

Dash's brain was trying to comprehend it all. "So you go to a Viking village, 'borrow' food, and give it to Killer, the voice? WHY IN THE NAME OF BEWILDERBEAST WOULD YOU DO THAT!? No WONDER you guys are so skinny! You either eat and get eaten, or don't eat and are spared? WHAT THE HELL!" Dash yelled in a rush. "Oh, and what's a Viking?"

The Spike-thrower-Tail was shaking her head and apologizing to the grumbling dragons around her. "The fact that we eat when we catch more than enough to satisfy Killer is enough for us. And a Viking is a two-legged mammal that yells and attacks us and they act like Hell-spawn. They've killed hundreds of us. Luckily, we kill thousands of them" she lets out, with a halfhearted chuckle.

Dash was about to respond, he was fuming, when the dragon quickly said, "Look, we're here". And indeed they were. It was a small tunnel, about Dash's height.

 _Huh, strange that only a Night Fury or a Rocky-Lump could fit through._ He looked at it some more. _No. Only a Fury. A Rocky-Lump is too fat._ Then it dawned on him.

 _This is where the Furies were for all those years. And I'm next._ He was about to fly in when Killer called all dragons.

Everyone….another raid….yes, and now would be great….hmmmm…..you too Lightning one….yes, you will be a big help…..Nadder, I've changed my mind…yes I have….never let him go in…..hmm…..

Killer went into Dash's head. _What you seek isn't in there, my Lightning one. Never look at that place again, or I will consider eating your friend, the Nadder._ _What Nadder?_ _The dragon, the erm, Tailer-Spike thing._ _You mean Spike-thrower-Tail?_ _Of course, that's what I said….._ _Please don't! ill do whatever!_ _Hmmmm…whatever….good._ She left his head.

 _Oh dear. I'm a stupid reptile._

 **I know I did somewhat a bad job on the Tunnel Thing and how he knows about it and shouldn't, at least not yet, but oh well. Please review so I can know how I should change this.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for any delay I may have caused, but remember i'm still doing this every other day. I will be working on a project for a friend and trust me, it will be fun. (Not like you readers care). Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

The first raid Dash attended was a complete disaster. The Vikings were all afraid of him, like he was there before. Dash was confused by this, as there were no other known Furies the Vikings knew of.

But when he should have destroyed a building that was hitting dragons out of the sky, he flew right into it, like he shouldn't be fighting. A huge Viking kicked him off of the tower.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE DRAGONS BORROWED FOOD FROM THE VIKINGS! NOT STEAL IT!" Dash yelled out at his friend.

 _She'll need a name soon, can't keep calling her dragon, Spike-thrower-Tail. It's—_ He was cut off again by a huge net thing being thrown at him. He blasted it to smithereens.

"I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN TO MENTION THE VIKINGS AND DRAGONS ARE AT WAR WITH EACH OTHER! I WAS EXATURATING! WE STEAL FOOD, BUT TO STAY ALIVE!" she yelled in return.

 _Makes sense. If only they could understand us and help._ Again, he was interrupted by a rock catapulted his way. He rolled just in time, but a Rocky-Lump behind him wasn't so lucky. It fell, screeching into a mass of waiting Vikings.

Dash got mad. He flew up, then dive-bombed the tower, shooting it with plasma. All the Vikings jumped away. He looked around for any other towers with Vikings.

Seeing none, he started shooting fire at some Vikings holding down dragons with nets. They all jumped away, with the Double-Gassie and Rocky-Lumps escaping. They saluted him on the way out.

As his fire was recharging, he remembered something. _Shoot. I need to grab some food._ He dived closer to the village looking for some sheep. He had to retreat though; there were too many sharp metallic objects the Vikings were holding.

He was about to fly low again when his friend called out, "ITS OK! ILL GET FOOD FOR YOU TOO! JUST DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"She yelled. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled back.

Half his flames were charged up again. As he thought about what to use them on, he soared past the docks. _Oooooo! I could shoot their floating wood! It smells like fish, maybe they can't fish themselves._ He got a bit aggressive and burned the whole dock, as well as a quarter of the fleet. "GREAT JOB, FURY! YOUR THINKING!" exclaimed a Fire-Coat passing by. He warbled at him in return.

Most of the dragons now had food in their claws, with Dash the exception. They started flying back to the mountain. "Here. Some fish, no?" said another Spike-thrower-Tail. "Thanks" Dash said, accepting the fish.

As they flew into the mountain and dropped the fish in the hole, Red Death snorted. Interesting. I was watching the whole battle, yet you didn't take a single fish, my little Lightning one…hmmm…Nadder, step forward. The spike-thrower-tail who gave him the fish earlier flew over the hole. Thank you for looking out for my Lightning one…..but you didn't need to fear…..no you did not…hmmm…..

Red Death threw his head out and snapped his jaws closed around the Spike-thrower-Tails entire body. Dash stared in shock. He saw his friend trembling on a nearby ledge. Let that be a lesson to all of you….yes…..all of you…..hmm….. As her head sank back down, all the dragons stared at Dash, not with curiosity, but fear.

 _The last thing I want is for everyone to hate me._ A simple thought past from his head into each of the other dragons heads. _Never give me food. Ever._


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is another short chapter, made by yours truly: DB 2.0. Fun fact: I like cheese. Enjoy!**

The last battle was the easiest. Of course, Dash didn't know it would be the last one. He just thought it would be another boring, hungry old raid.

After his friend got captured by the Vikings and wasn't able to save her, no other dragons talked to him. He sighed. Killer was also pushing everyone to their limits on the crazy amount of raids that have been going on.

As he flew higher waiting for the catapults to start firing, Dash thought about why the Queen was pushing all the dragons. Of course, Dash had been dwelling on this for a while now, and knows he found the answer. _Yup. She keeps sending us out either because her stomachs been hurting a lot, that incoming egg she warned us about, or the fact that Red Death wants to keep me hungry. She knows my scales aren't as strong as the other dragons underneath._  
-PEW—followed by a –THRONK—and a piece of rope cut let him know that a catapult was shooting. Also, the scream of a pack of Nadders. Yup, he called them Nadders. _Damn, what was that old word for them? Tailer-Spikes? No, that's stupid._ He climbed up into the smoke filled sky, higher and higher.

Then he did his signature move, the plasma dive. _Named it myself._ As he started diving, Dash's body made a whistling sound, it was so sleek. He basked in the fear of the Vikings for a second, seeing their shields covering them up. Dash let out a ball of fire at the catapult and watched with relish at the ones on the tower jump off, most in fear. He repeated it again, firing a second time.

Dash flew back up, searching for more targets. Seeing none, as the dragons were clearly winning, he decided to skim the water for fish.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an empty catapult tower. _Strange. They usually use that one._ Abandoning his possible dinner, he flew up again.

Dash saw no Vikings, but he decided to dive bomb it anyway. _Besides, they need to rebuild more. If they don't, I could focus on eating for once. The other_ dragons _wouldn't need me to destroy the buildings. They could do it themselves. A day off does seem nice._ So Dash dove down, doing the plasma dive.

But he couldn't see was the human boy waiting for him. He destroyed the catapult, only to be entangled in a net. "RARGH! WHAT IS HAPPENING! The Vikings must have rigged the tower!" he yelled in frustration. But as he said this, he saw a little Viking child being chased by a Nightmare. "I'm going to get you child, if that Nightmare doesn't first. Oh yes, I will", he mumbled.

He crashed into a forest, plowing the dirt and flying over a rock. He landed, breathing softly. _That kid will be the first Viking to die in my claws, his blood dripping down my jaws, his pathetic little rags ripped up in my mouth._

What he didn't know was that he would be the key to everything. And the boy, of course.

 **BTW for all the readers who think this is over, it isn't. There will be more chapters, but we are coming to a close.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know, I haven't been typing up this story, but I was in bed sick with the flu. Here is chapter 9, for the readers' convenience (wow I spelled that right for the first time. PARTY AT MY HOUSE! Guest list already full) Enjoy!**

 **FAST FORWARD TO AFTER THE BATTLE WITH THE RED DEATH:**

Dash was happy, and a bit relived. He did just kill the Queen, after all. As all the Vikings chose a dragon to ride back to Berk, the dragons were pretty reluctant (and you can't blame them), he thought. _Funny, how long it's been since I thought about ripping my boy up. He helped me, and in turn I helped him._

His age old friend with the girl Hiccup liked flew up to Dash and gestured to pick him up. He nodded. Hiccup was on the Nightmare that thick, fat, rude, strange, violent... _**shall I go on?**_ boy rode on, along with his father.

 _When, if I have a chance, can I find the rest of my species, my tribe? Oh Draconomen, please tell me, give me the answers I seek._

They flew on, but a strange feeling overcame him. Like some sort of tingle, that was fading away. _Hmmm._ Dash dismissed the thought. Yet the God sort of showed him he was leaving the tribe. His friend, later to be known as Stormfly, flew on.

Berk came into view, and along with it, the feeling left.

Deep in the mountain, a low rumble occurred.

The Night Furies were finally free! They howled at the ceiling. The flock stood up—and fell back down again. It took many lessons from a weak Gleam to get the black dragons moving once more.

Gleam flew out of the tunnel looking for more dragons to help her blast the tunnel to widen it. Seeing none, she flew out of the mountain. What Gleam saw nearly made her fall out of the sky, for right there on the ground was the dead Queen, still smoking. She whooped with joy and dived down to investigate. As Gleam sniffed the body, she could smell, along with a gigantic amount of Red Death fumes, a very faint whiff of a Night Furies plasma. She was shocked. _I thought we were the last ones._

Gleam abandoned the carcass and flew away from the mountain, seeking the village for food.

She passed over the breeding island Red Death let all the dragons go to once a year, to see it filled with dragons already. But none thought of her as strange. Gleam continued on her journey, spotting some fish in the water.

Diving down, she snatched some up to eat. It took her most of the day just consistently fishing to satisfy her. Now all Gleam needed was a net of sorts to collect food in for the tribe.

Continuing to fly to Berk, she sat on a sea stack for a breather, eying the island in front of her. All the Vikings seemed to have built a wooden tree in the middle, with shields on it. They looked sad though. Shaking her head, since when did she care about Vikings; Gleam scanned the area thinking of the best approach.

 _The docks! No one is there; I could steal a few nets and be done with._ Swooping low, she skimmed the surface of the water, swinging herself over a boat. A chest full of nets just sat there, as if it was waiting for her. Gleam helped herself, along with fish guts strewn everywhere.

Gathering up a few nets in her claws, she skimmed the water catching fish left and right. Using this method, Gleam quickly filled up some nets and flew back to the mountain, avoiding the breeding island. Dropping off the nets in the chamber, she flew back out. Repeating this with all the nets, the Night Furies were satisfied.

Then the only problem was getting them out of there. _Maybe I could ask some of those other dragons at the breeding island._

She flew back out again, the old scar the Vikings gave her screaming in protest. Landing on a pillar a bit off shore, Gleam swam the rest of the way, getting confused and amused faces alike at her when she walked out. Walking out the rest of the way, Gleam saw a red and black Nightmare. _This one will do perfect, along with a few Gronkles. They look strong enough to make the tunnel collapse. Then I'll come back with them and grab a few Zipplebacks to blast the rocks out of the way. Yep. The plan is perfect._

She walked over to the Nightmare and attempted to talk to it. Looking stiff and dignified, with her head held high, Gleam briskly explained what had happened.

"Look, Toothless, I don't have time to play games. I need to care for my hatchlings. Go back to Hiccup, I think he needs you" said the Nightmare. "Excuse me? Who is this 'Toothless'? Why am I being called 'Toothless'?" Gleam asked. He snorted. "I'm serious. Go back and leave".

This angered her. Gleam started smoking through the nostrils and mouth, evening her breath so she wouldn't overdo herself. But the Nightmare already turned his back to her.

 _He had hatchlings, right? Well, he might want one less if he still decides not to cooperate with me._

So she beat her wings and took off, only to land silently in the exact same spot. Slowly, carefully, she reached out her paw and snatched a kid, choking it. All eyes were on them now, parents shielding babies.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Come with me and let it live, or face the consequences. Same goes for you, you, and you, along with you six" Gleam said in a bittersweet, honey like voice. Those she pointed at were three Gronkles and three Zipplebacks.

The dragon ever so slowly turned his head. All was quiet, all eyes on the three of them, the hatchling twitching and gasping in her grasp.

 _It won't be much longer. Sooner or later he'll have to make a choice, for his child doesn't have that long to go._ And a choice he did make.

"Fine. Kill her then. I don't care" He said.

Gleam was so shocked, she dropped the child. It crawled back to its father. And died.

No longer having the leverage she needed, like one big machine, every single face turned to meet her. And they all charged.

 **Can anyone tell me how to do that line thing I see sometimes when I read other peoples stories? (They are really good). I will try to get back on track with the original schedule, but no promises till May. See you all Soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for another late upload everyone, but I did say no promises till May, did I not? So here is chapter 10. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan: Not necessarily, but I will take that suggestion into account.**

 **Enjoy!**

Gasping and shivering, Gleam crawled out of the sea onto an island. Spitting out a lot of water, she decided to do a self-check. Gleam groaned. Seeing her mangled and damaged body was worse than the actual fight, not to mention the wounds were stinging from ocean salt. The old scar was bleeding profusely with pus and salt leaking out of it. Her other wing wasn't doing much better, having been chomped on by a Gronkle for half the battle. _Probably broken._ Her back was covered in numerous cuts and scrapes, with a few burns. _I guess being shot at by many dragons will inflict a burn mark, no matter if we are one of the most fireproof dragons._

Moving down her wing, Gleam saw the reason for those Hellish screams she was letting out. There was her beautiful tail, and elegant tail fins, scraped and scratched and bitten and oh much more. Yet not destroyed.

 _But why? Why would they leave me like this, able to heal and fly again, when the dragons could have torn them out and leave me like a stranded bird._

She pondered on this for a moment, before flipping over and sharply inhaling her breath. Her stomach wasn't in very good shape, still bleeding in some places. Flipping back over, Gleam limped around the island, seeking the necessities. Finding a cave to sleep in, a water source, and a few fish, she plopped herself down in the cave and began to tend to her wounds.

Setting her wing bones in place with some seaweed found lying on the beach, Gleam could now focus on how to close up that scar. _I'd need some sort of thing to shut it. It'll get infected if I just leave it there, but I have no possible way of keeping the scar shut and tie it down at the same time._ So Gleam left that for later and licked the other, smaller cuts. Once she got to the base of her tail, she stopped. _I'll just sleep on it._

* * *

Toothless was soaring higher than he could with Hiccup, for his little lungs couldn't breathe up in this cool air. _Ahhh, this is the life. Flying without a care in the world._ He dived, feeling the wind blow beneath his scales.

He decided to go after the other dragons. _Where did they go? Hopefully somewhere with lots of fish, I am STARVING!_ Having fun up in the clouds till he saw the island, Toothless dived down and joined them.

As soon as he came into view, though, each dragon suddenly bristled and look as though they were about to attack. "Is everyone alright?" Toothless asked. The dragons growled at him in response.

"Ok, no one wants to talk. Can I get whoever is in charge here?" He tried. Hookfang raised his head and looked at Toothless as though he killed someone. "Hookfang? Why are you looking at me like that?" Toothless slowly asked. "You ask me, after your friend crushed my daughters wind pipe" he said.

"My—FRIEND? I don't remember having a friend with me. Are you sure you're all right Hookfang?" Toothless asked with worry and concern. "Yes, I am perfectly fine" Hookfang replied.

Toothless peeked around him and saw a small pile of ashes. _So he burned his daughter. But who did it?_

As this was going on, a few males snuck up behind Toothless, now in a good position to attack. Hookfang twitched his tail ever so slightly, but he saw it and jumped into the sky, the other dragons clashing into each other.

"Do you know where I can find this 'friend'?" Toothless asked as he evaded a Gronkle with ease. "No" he replied.

But Stormfly yelled up at him, "To an island east of here, far east". "Thanks Storm!" he said.

And he set off into the blue. Behind he heard Hookfang having a 'conversation' with Stormfly. Then a Nadder screamed. He continued flying, not looking back. Toothless then banked, heading east.

 _Draconomen, please tell me this dragon I'm looking for is not a killing machine._

* * *

Gleam heard the wing beats as the owner of them got closer, she just didn't care.

 _They found me. Might as well die here, in this cave, all alone, letting the last known Night Furies become extinct._ A thud sounded, and she heard heavy breathing.

 _This isn't one of them. The wing beats are too light, too little._ Some claws tapping on stone could be heard, as the dragon moved into the cave.

Gleam closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that would never come.

* * *

Toothless stared at the dead Night Fury on the ground. He didn't know what to think. _A Night Fury?! So_ that's _what they meant by_ my _friend_. _Gosh, I really wasn't expecting this. But it's dead._ That last thought struck him hard, as he looked the dragon over.

All those small cuts were nearly healed now, but the wings were still in extremely bad shape. The blood was leaking all over the old scar, pus preventing it from clotting. But the tail was the worst, not gone, but completely ripped up and bitten.

 _They must have used my weakness against this Night Fury, but felt bad to destroy it completely. That would then make two of us crippled Night Furies. Yet….my dragon friends overestimated this one._

* * *

Gleam was waiting, but the blow wasn't coming. She cracked her eyes open, and heard a sharp inhale. Gleam shut her eye again. Nothing.

This time, she opened her eye fully, and what she saw astounded her. A Night Fury, standing there, watching her.

Gleam gave a feeble croak, "What are you doing here?" The dragon didn't reply.

She got a faint whiff, and realized 'it' was a 'he'.

The male took a deep breath. "How long have you been here?" he asked. Gleam chuckled, "Responding to a question with a question isn't going to get us anywhere". He laughed, feeling better.

"I'm here because I heard about a dragon who attacked the dragon nests. The dragons said this was my 'friend' and a Nadder named Stormfly told me you went this way. I didn't know your species. Now my question" he said.

Gleam thought of how to approach this. "I was here for a few hours, possibly a day, can't really remember….." and she collapsed, clutching her head and moaning. Her vision was swimming, and she was seeing stars.

* * *

Toothless didn't know what to do.

He ran out to the pond he saw and scooped some water in his mouth. Toothless waddled back to the female. He sprayed water all over her face.

She coughed and looked at him. "What time is it?" she asked. "Err—2:00?" he tried. "Cool".

They sat in awkward silence for a bit. Toothless cleared his throat, and asked, "So. What's your name?"

She blinked. "Gleam", Gleam said. "Nice name. Mine is…." Toothless cut himself off.

 _What do I tell her? Toothless? No, she'll think that's a bad name and laugh. I guess…Dash._ "Dash. My name is Dash". But Gleam was already sleeping.

It looked dark out. _Man, I was far off the time._ "I guess I'll be back tomorrow?" he said to no one in particular.

Toothless flew out, wings touching the moon. He started to head for Berk, but thought better of it and landed on a comfortable island.


	12. Chapter 11

**So, it's 10:30 P.M., but I don't care. Actually, when I post this, it's nearly 8:00, but when I made this it was 10:30.**

 **JustANormalHTTYDFan: I do feel the same way! But since Toothless is a runt name, I decided to go with the 'first day of school' kinda thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning, Toothless returned to Gleam, who was still sleeping. He fished while he waited for her to wake up. A bit before noon, Gleam woke up. "Fellow Night Fury, you there?" she asked. "Yes, I'm here Gleam. My name is Dash" he responded. "Are you hungry?" "Yes please! I could eat ten sheep!" Gleam exclaimed. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I only have about fifteen fish. There aren't enough fish by this island" Toothless said. He brought over his catch and they shared the food.

Toothless kept glancing at her wounds, trying to figure out how to cure them. _Oh! How have I not thought of this before! I could steal from Gothi! Except for one tiny problem: all the Vikings always say its IMPOSSIBLE to steal from her. But im a dragon, a Night Fury at that. I could steal anything!_

"Gleam, I know how I can help heal you! There is this old lady in the village you dragons used to pillage {ha-ha unintentional rhyme} and she is the healer. I'm going to go steal some herbs and healing equipment from her" he said. Gleam looked excited. "Great idea Dash! I'll finish up here and you go steal. Just don't get caught, who _knows_ what those humans will do to you!" _Oh, she doesn't know. But they'll probably just hug me and call over Hiccup who would scold then hug me. Makes perfect sense._ "Alright, see you soon!" Toothless said and took off.

Flying in the direction of Berk, he thought over his plan. _Go in the back door, steal, and go out. Easy peesy._ Berk appeared on the horizon. Toothless flew over the clouds and landed softly on Gothi's roof. Creeping to the back door, he held the door handle and pulled. Slowly pulling it open, he tip-clawed inside.

And got banged on the head by a staff.

* * *

As Toothless' vision swam back into focus, he saw Gothi standing in front of him in a fighting stance, staff held high. He quickly jumped to his feet and put his paws up. But Gothi didn't know it was Toothless, and tried to resume the fight for supplies.

Realizing her obliviousness, he thrust his tail in front of his face, showing Gothi the golden mechanics of his fake tail fin. Stopping her assault, she looked at Toothless accusingly.

"What?" he said. She made a sighing gesture, then grabbed parchment. Drawing her answer on it, Gothi gestured for him to come over. Reading her response, he sighed. "I can't tell you everything, oh one who understands dragons. But you can help me by giving me some supplies I need" he said.

She scribbled furiously. "By Draconomen, Gothi! Be a little less rude!" Toothless exclaimed.

She scribbled some more. "That is true, I know. But it is for the sake of healing a dragon" he told her. Gothi looked interested now. Grabbing a new piece of parchment, she wrote. "Oh, it's a Nadder. I found him on an island wounded by scauldren bites".

She wrote some more. "Grrr… I hate it when your right". Gothi looked at Toothless smugly. _Now I have to take her with me. UGH!_

"Erm, Gothi?" he interrupted her item search. "Not just scauldren bites". She stopped and stared. They sat down and 'talked' it over. In the end, Gothi grabbed a bunch more items and loaded Toothless with saddle bags. They took off in the direction of Gleam's island.

They landed in the mouth of the cave. "Stay here and let me explain to her first. She wasn't expecting a Viking, or a human in general" Toothless told Gothi. She nodded.

Toothless walked in and saw Gleam waiting expectantly. "Oh! Good, you're finally back! Erm, what's with the getup?" Gleam asked after seeing the saddlebags. "Look, Gleam, I had to bring the healer" he said. She inhaled sharply and stood up, only to fall down again.

"She insisted. Listen, the dragons and Vikings aren't at war anymore! I fixed that. With some help. Anyway, I don't know how to administer the care and medications you would need to heal your wounds. The doctor is incapable of speech, but Gothi can understand dragons" Toothless blurted out. Gleam heaved a sigh. "Fine" she said.

Toothless walked out again and got Gothi. "Try not to act _too_ surprised when you see Gleam, alright?" he said. She nodded, confused. As soon as her eyes fell upon the Night Fury, though, she forgot what Toothless had said and dropped her jaw. Looking accusingly at him, she started opening the saddlebags to grab what she needed.

Walking over to Gleam, Gothi started applying a paste to the scar, only to have Gleam hiss in pain. She growled at Gothi. Toothless swished his tail in an irritable manner, for he couldn't do anything other than protect Gothi from whatever wrath Gleam might bestow upon her.

Finishing with the paste, she applied a salve. Gleam cooed and purred as it cooled her scales and fragile skin underneath that. Gothi fetched a piece of parchment and wrote something for Toothless. "Alright, I'll go. But Gleam, don't kill her, ok?" he said. She waved him off.

Toothless flew back to Berk to fetch a bucket. On his way back, he remembered about the helmet Hiccup had lost earlier that week. Swooping low over the ocean in search of it, he wasted precise time for the women.

* * *

Gleam moaned in pain as all the stuff the old woman had put on her started melting and welding into her body. _Where is Dash?_

* * *

Toothless found the helmet, but it was getting late. _S#*t! I've wasted time! Gleam could be dead right now._

Flying up extremely high, he dived at an angle in the direction of the island, bending through the sky. This caused him to fly without flapping, saving him a lot of time. As the island came into view, he aimed for a landing on the edge of the pond to scoop out water.

Doing it quickly, Toothless waddled into the cave, where Gleam lay gasping. Giving the bucket to Gothi and watching her pour it on the wound made him realize how awful he was. After a few more trips to the pond, the 'stuff' righted itself and produced an artificial clot not achievable naturally due to the pus.

Instead of starting treatment on the other limbs, Gothi marched straight up to Toothless and wacked him on the head, the stomach, and, taking off the fake fin, hit the part where the bola had sawed his fin off many moons ago. He howled in pain, even though he knew he deserved it.

Gleam was in too much of a relieved state to even care. Gothi walked over to the tail and started disinfecting it like nothing had happened.

He slept there, not being able to fly away.

* * *

In the morning, Gothi had disappeared.

Gleam, on the other hand, was stretching and walking and shaking out her sore muscles. Opening her eyes, they fell on Toothless and traveled down his spine, falling on the half tail and fake fin lying on the ground.

"You lied to me" she said. "You said the Vikings were bad, but they HELPED YOU!?" He looked down at the ground, paws in his head.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THE _TRUTH!"_ she yelled at him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"WELL _YOU_ SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY! I SAID THE VILLIAGE YOU DRAGONS _USED_ TO PILLIAGE, NOT CURRENTLY PILLIAGE! PLUS, I EVEN TOLD YOU WE AREN'T AT WAR ANYMORE! I SAID I FIXED IT!" he shot back.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS PILLAGING FOR THESE PAST TWENTY YEARS! LOOK AT ME! I'M A WRECK! AND IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS IN THE MOOD, THE HEALER WAS A VIKING!" she shouted.

"WELL MABEY IF YOU HADENT ATTACKED THE DRAGONS NEST YOU WOULDN'T BE LIKE THAT! BESIDES, IT WAS _YOUR_ FAULT YOU ARE LIKE THAT, KILLING BABIES! SO WHAT IF THE HEALER IS A VIKING! SHE **HELPED YOU!** " he yelled.

They went on this pointless 'conversation' for a while, ending with "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" and "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER!"

Gleam flew off in the direction of the volcano, and Toothless just sat in frustration, kicking around the helmet and tail fin. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to put the fin back on. It took a while, but eventually he tugged it on.

 _If anything, I need Hiccup right now._ He flew back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't worry! I'm not dead! (Although I may reconsider my options, the fact that I'm dreaming of angry readers lobbing fish heads at me and wanted posters everywhere...but my dreams don't mean anything to any of you). As for the promise: a chapter a week till June, then every three-four days.**

 **WARNING: Some parts of this chapter may not be accurate. ex: dialogue. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless was flying back to Berk. When he arrived, the village was quiet, but the Great Hall wasn't. As far as he could hear, which was pretty well, there were shouts and laughter along with smoke and purring drifting out of the Great Hall.

 _Why is it a Great Hall anyway? Why can't it be a 'Good Hall', or a 'Meeting Hall'? Oh well._

Spiraling down, Toothless landed in front of the Great Hall. _Ok, here goes nothing._ He tugged a bit at the door and it easily opened. Looking around, he noticed Astrid hugging another boy. _Huh, I thought she liked Hiccup._ Then she pushed the boy and Toothless saw all he needed to see, and ran to him.

"Toothless! Hey Bud!" Hiccup said. "Wow did you shave your fur? I didn't recognize you from the back!" Toothless said. Hiccup then proceeded to scold him, but Toothless didn't mind. All he was interested in was that finger wagging at his face.

 _It's SOOOO juicy! I hope Stoick doesn't mind if I take a teeny weeny bite…._ But looked at Hiccup instead, finally catching up to the scolding. "And what is in your mouth…." Which Toothless thought was the perfect time to deposit the helmet.

"Yeah you brought my helmet" he said. Perking up, Hiccup said "Hey, you brought my helmet! That's where you've been?" "Oh you have no idea" he stated. Hiccup was hugging him now. "Buddy you are amazing. Thank you".

At some point Astrid shouted "Happy Snoggletog!"

* * *

It was early morning, and Toothless wanted Hiccup to wake up. But first, he went to the forge to pick something up. Afterwards, Toothless started jumping on the roof like some overactive dog.

Hiccup finally came out. "I'm up, I'm up" he said. "Let's go for a fly". He tried to climb up on Toothless, but Toothless moved away. "Not with this tail" Toothless said.

He looked down at the old saddle and tail Toothless had brought out. Kicking it away, Hiccup said "Toothless, what did you bring this out for? We don't need this anymore". He tried to climb up again, but Toothless wasn't having it. "No, I don't want to". "Toothless…?" Hiccup asked.

He then proceeded to slam the fake tail on the ground, hard. Toothless spoke over Hiccup's shouts. "This tail has caused me enough pain, the reason I will never be able to have friends of my kind. I have become too intertwined with the human race, and it isn't good for others. But it also showed me my true place Hiccup" he said, then thrust the tail off him.

Pulling forward the old tail, he nudged it. "With _YOU"._

* * *

 **Awww. A mushy ending. This was only here so I could get you the message. This next chapter is proving to be difficult.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Just like I promised, a new chapter! But just so you all know, this is going to be the last chapter of this FanFic for a bit. But for a good reason! I am doing a 'sequel', in a sense, and I figured this chapter would be the end for now. It will continue, I just wanted to get started on this one. I am keeping the current upload schedule for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SAME TIME:**

Gleam was flying back now. To where, she didn't know. Once she passed the deserted breeding island, though, Gleam decided to head back to the others.

She hated going through the foggy area, since it clouded her vision, and her mind...

* * *

I had always been an abnormal child. Always going on hunts with the adults instead of being taught how to weave nets. The truth is, I never felt like it, like being one of those really stuck-up girls.

"Most of the time she's out and about, my adventurous hatchling", Dad would say, ruffling my head scales. Then we would playfully wrestle on the ground till Mom yelled at us to quit.

Mom was always angry at me and Dad, my parents constantly getting into fights. One night, I had decided to eavesdrop on a fight.

"She is a girl. And she is going to follow after ME" Mom said, but Dad loyally said "Yet she likes 'boy stuff'. Listen, Thunder, you cannot force her to do what you want". "Oh, but you can?" Mom contradicted. They went like this for many hours, and I fell asleep. I shook my head at dawn. I went to wake up Dad….

* * *

Gleam jolted in mid-flight. The fog had always revealed her darkest, deepest memories, and apparently it still did.

Flapping faster than before, she managed to keep her sleepy brain awake so it would be forced to make more energy. By the time the mountain came into view, Gleam was panting very hard. But her goal was accomplished, and once out of the fog, her brain woke up again. She fell down on the pebbly beach, and slept…..

* * *

….And found him dead on his rock. I screamed, honestly who could have done such a thing?

Then it clicked. Mom was out of the cave, and I saw a horribly familiar trail of claw marks made of Dad's blood leading outside. I went to the entrance, but there was a huge boulder blocking the exit. _Mom._

Yelling at the top of my lungs would do me no good, I'm not stupid. So I went and made breakfast, which consisted of raw salmon (we ran out of Cod, my favorite), not sure what to do.

I was stuck in a cave with a dead body, my dad no less. Investigating Mom's room was my best option.

Checking every inch and nothing in sight, I sighed in defeat. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a faint whisper coming from her rock. "We shall conquer…..we shall rule…." It said. Then the voice faded…..

* * *

Gleam forced her eyes open. _I cannot stay like this no longer._ But she started to sleep once more. She even tried clawing her eyelids off. But Gleam would have to submit soon.

 _I hate this! The one time I was free from Destroyer and Killer, I fell asleep and relived my worst memories. I am NOT gonna let it happen again!_ Yet no matter how hard she struggled, Gleam still succumbed.

* * *

…..I walked back to the rock, and carefully lifted it open. Nothing. _What a waste of time._ But I still kept quiet.

What were those voices? Was I just imagining things? I was so sure, so I flipped the rock over and looked underneath again. Maybe there was a clue.

I reached out to touch it, and my whole claw went through the floor. Pulling it out quickly, I stuck an eye in. A deep pit, with many tunnels in different directions.

But…. The voices! I found them! They were heading off down a deeper tunnel to the right. I had to wait for the voices to leave, lest I scare them off.

Once I couldn't hear them anymore, I slipped through the floor and hovered. Slowly, I made my way down, hovering in place. I reached the tunnel and snuck inside.

Immediately, I was grabbed by the throat with bloody claws. "How could…you…" I managed to choke out. "Oh, it was pretty simple. Just slip in and out, no biggie. Now I will, unfortunately, have to kill you. Snapping your neck would be easiest, but maybe a slash, no…" drawled my mother.

No she wasn't my mother anymore. As Thunder carried on trying to think of how to kill her daughter, I saw a shimmer of blackish-silver scales dart out of a corner. The scales pressed themselves against the wall. Thunder was still talking, but I was now staring intently at the spot the scales disappeared into.

A handsome male Fury came out and was holding something in his mouth. It looked blue. He shot the Plasma Blast at Thunder. I twisted in her grasp, her claws scratching my neck painfully….

* * *

Gleam woke up, without trouble. She was happy. Through her vision, she saw a blur of white and light blue. _How funny. I don't remember what happened. I think I was in a cave, then a huge blue light….. It probably wasn't important._

Gleam tried to take in her surroundings, but everything was too dark and blurry. Then a voice, two voices. "What are we going to do? Take her with us? She knows too much. Why did you have to knock her out?" said voice one. "I couldn't just leave her there. She was in obvious pain. We have to leave her here though, I agree" said voice number two.

Gleam wanted to figure out who they were talking about and why, but she couldn't move her jaw. Really, she couldn't move anything. The voices stopped, as if sensing her struggle.

The blur of light blue and white returned to her vision. "It is alright. All you must do now is sleep. In the morning, everything will be alright…" said voice two. The blurs faded, along with the voices. Gleam was alone. And she slept.

Gleam woke up again with a shout. She quickly assessed her surroundings. _The cave in the volcano. Was I dreaming this whole time?_

But she saw no other Night Furies. The dugouts were nearly gone, and the tunnel was blocked. Gleam yelled. She screamed. _THOSE BLEEPIN VOICES! THEY TRAPPED ME DOWN HERE!_

Calming down, Gleam forced herself to take a closer look around. She saw a shine she didn't see before. A white scale, with a light blue one, and a note. Opening the fragile paper, Gleam read. Then shot the paper into oblivion. She franticly tore across the whole cave, but there was no other possible escape. Just like before.

Gleam was going to die.

 **It may be kind of obvious to some of you regarding the owners of the voices. Still, leave a guess in the review box!**


End file.
